


[John Watson/Anderson 暧昧向]Dusting with A Vacant Stare 众目谁知睽睽

by Reticent_Wall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall
Summary: 严正声明：写出这个东西是我卡文卡了三天的产物，各种猥琐不清和不合实际的套用引典……它真的非常诡异，非常诡异，非常诡异。感谢你打开的勇气。在此处顺便响应Boniu 关于“安德森CP大乱斗”的建议，以及庆贺sy坛子开坛。（……





	[John Watson/Anderson 暧昧向]Dusting with A Vacant Stare 众目谁知睽睽

**Author's Note:**

> 严正声明：写出这个东西是我卡文卡了三天的产物，各种猥琐不清和不合实际的套用引典……  
> 它真的非常诡异，非常诡异，非常诡异。  
> 感谢你打开的勇气。  
> 在此处顺便响应Boniu 关于“安德森CP大乱斗”的建议，以及庆贺sy坛子开坛。（……

苏格兰场一众督察警长们的警官证泡在Sherlock那个缺了一个口的烧杯里，色彩逃逸到余留的液体中，藏匿在证物袋和手术刀的堆积之间，等待着下一次“缉毒行动”时Lestrade的咆哮和Sherlock的白眼。  
军医在厨房里那些杂乱的蒸发皿旁边找到它的时候几乎把手上的咖啡也倒了下去——这种行为似乎是毫无必要的，但他确实这么做了——John Watson在心里用自己完好无缺的下肢给了那个烧杯一记本应施加在Sherlock的腹部的重击，用镊子把一张还没被脱色到模糊不清的警官证拿了起来。  
在模糊的字迹和纹路之间Anderson的照片就如同他在Watson脑中的形象——清晰严肃，轻微的疑惑而非木讷，难以逃避的除臭剂气味被酒精掩盖——他无视了Sherlock短信里那个“浓盐酸235毫升”的要求（ _过期28天的牛奶倒是不少_ ，他狠狠地掐着Sherlock的信用卡），为Lestrade桌子上永远写不完的报告甩出了一个哀叹的表情，扯下Sherlock的围巾把那张警官证擦干净扔进了夹克衫的口袋里。  
他的确不知道看着液体中模糊的图像和手里清晰的照片时内心的庆幸是从何处跳跃出来的——这种情感不需要好奇。  
  
 _托Sherlock的福。_ 他在犯罪现场旁边扶着栏杆咬牙切齿，气喘吁吁——他那位新室友在肾上腺素的奔涌之下对奔跑穿越伦敦的大街小巷毫无疲惫之感，甚至在Donovan还未出声的时候就闯进了犯罪现场，他也只好站在警车旁边把自己的拐杖扔在地上。  
  
他不知道自己什么时候成为焦点的——Sherlock？——哦那是一个必然的原因， _他们_ 口中的“ _怪胎_ ”放弃了头骨先生找了个随时可以甩开拐杖的瘸子。  
没有什么比这更加 _美好_ 的了。  
  
第一次见面时Lestrade对他点了点头，Donovan不停地告诉他要远离怪胎的存在，其中包括了Lestrade终于不用随身携带的空白的笔记本，和Donovan对他“成熟”的评价与Sherlock之间锋利而聒噪的争吵以及不可避免的怒视，还有Anderson对着Sherlock鄙夷的目光和从未斜视的不屑——他从来不知道当他被Anderson扔了一件防护服时跟着那个法医从Sherlock代替死者发出的尖锐的抗议声中走开是一件多么让人平静的事。  
Donovan在Sherlock越发快速的语气之间瞪了他一眼，Lestrade交叉起双手对他歪了歪头，Anderson在他前面踏着那种“保护现场”意味的轻微步伐——Anderson鼻梁上的轻视掉落到他低头时拉上防护服拉链的阴影里，Sherlock和他的轻佻与嘲笑一起被抛在尸体的扭曲里。  
这时候John倒是很高兴Anderson没有像在场的其他人一样对他那个“怪胎的新同事”的称呼感到惊奇又或者是不屑，他甚至为此充满好奇，默然的失落在一刻本应碰撞的目光坠落之间聚焦到脖颈扭曲的转动之间，他看着Anderson衬衫领口紧扣的最上一颗扣子，拉上了那件从Anderson的包里取出而在他身上不甚规整的防护服的拉链。  
Anderson在被Sally拉进犯罪现场的时候看了他第一眼，一双干净的橡胶手套被留在他面前的台面上。  
  
然后Watson在Sherlock与低声自语毫无关联的推理之中被震慑，他注意到Lestrade在他爆发出那些赞叹的词语的时候从喉咙里蔓延出的惊讶，他收到的瞪视又多了几分，Donovan警官那份责怪他“不知迷途”的目光牢牢打在他身上，Sherlock对他感叹语气的回复是眼神不知所措的骄傲——他却为了Sherlock甩上门前Anderson在他身上疑惑而毫无焦点的视线愈加不可轻视，他甚至回想起来了Anderson在Sherlock对着防护服喷出鼻息的不屑时眉心里的恼怒——所有思想的裂面断层在Sherlock冲出那扇他亲手甩上的门时大衣衣角被愤怒挑起的棱角之间。  
John朝着Sherlock的背影大吼着“到底是什么不对劲”的时候他不可避免地在楼梯与Sherlock的张狂之间瞄到了掩藏在阴影里的Anderson，他盘着手往远离Sherlock的角落里缩了缩，这种潜藏了躲藏无用的厌恶让John放弃了追逐Sherlock消失的身影，任凭Anderson滑过他的肩膀走进犯罪现场里。  
  
拉链滑下的声音是他笨拙地躲开防护服的禁锢的标志，他在心里对自己因为久站而开始酸麻的腿翻了个白眼，手里铝合金许久未触的知感让他莫名有点恍神。  
直到金属与墙壁低暗的敲击声把他拉回酸胀的疼痛里，他抓过不带温度的拐杖对着刚刚那个与他擦肩的背影发出愚蠢的喊叫：  
“你就不打算听我说声‘谢谢’吗？！……Umm，Anderson.”  
  
“我只是不认为伦敦的湿冷天气对一个不太方便的人有什么很好的帮助，son of Wat 。”  
“我倒是确实对苏格兰的雨没什么好印象[1]……Hmm……谢谢关心？”  
“……我没有。”  
“你还真像Anderson Shelter，huh？Never be straight?”[2]  
“……Well, John Anderson 听见会很高兴的……”[3]他看着Anderson为了他脑子里那层浅薄的隐喻皱了皱眉头，“毕竟——”  
“毕竟你并不是  _Ander_  son of Andrew？”[4]  
“……Yes……of course.”  
  
John看着那道在眉骨之间紧绷的皱纹散开，微笑在喘息的途中零碎地掉落出来——这时候那道执着的盯视是毫无必要的了，而他却已经取得。  
  
越过警戒线的时候他没有回头，把Sally Donovan的瞪视和Lestrade的怀疑扫视都扔在了肩胛骨的后方，握着他的拐杖为自身无知而欣喜的微弱情感向着手心与金属的缝隙中仍旧贴合的温度投映了一眼注视。  
  
  
  
注释：  
[1]wat，即苏格兰语wet。  
[2](第二次世界大战初期在英国建造的)波纹铁防空掩蔽所，家庭防空洞(由英国内务大臣约翰安德森倡议，故名)。  
[3]John Anderson, 第一代威弗利子爵，英内务大臣，财政大臣，枢密院院长。  
[4]Anderson即son of Andrew 意；Andrew也暗示刚强，嗯……还有一层意思是“男性的”；“ander”为德文，与英文“other”同义。


End file.
